ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prelude
Prelude is the creator of the [[Obsidian Death|'Obsidian Death']] from ''Not Applicable'' and ''Tech 10: Rebooted'', and is the main antagonist of the latter's second season. He also appears in Tech 10: Star Spirit as a minor antagonist. History Pre-Series Pretty much nothing is known of Prelude's history pre-series, though it is known that he was the first Animam Creari created, and has lived through a multitude of timelines. He also created the Obsidian Death and constructed their entire system at one point. Not Applicable Prelude first appeared, albeit vaguely and briefly, in [[Burn Through The Iron Wall With Your Soul!|''Burn Through The Iron Wall With Your Soul!]], putting out the order to kill Napoleon Eldridge, who had just taken out two highly ranked members of the Obsidian Death. Tech 10: Rebooted Prelude appeared in [[Rise of Gamma: Part 1|''Rise of]]'' Gamma, ordering the destruction of the three synthetic Magisters, who would likely try and stop their plans, and Tech, Napoleon, and Moranna, who had stopped key operations on Earth. Near the end of Part 2, he personally approached Tech's group for the first time and knocked out Napoleon and Moranna, leaving only Tech to fight him. After being kicked around a bit, Tech countered by turning into Ultimate Golurth, which Prelude in turn countered by using his own evolutionary abilities. After a brief fight, Prelude got the upper hand and was about to kill Tech, but was interrupted by the arrival of Gamma, who held him off long enough for everyone to escape. When informed of the loss of the Light Drive he had ordered the creation of, he simply stated that their main goal had been accomplished in spite of this, revealing that the true purpose of the day's events was to wipe Alpha's data of the Obsidian Death's more sensitive operations. In [[If Earth Could Speak|''If Earth Could Speak]], Prelude lead the Obsidian Death into a full-scale invasion of Earth, which was swiftly repelled in about half an hour. This was planned by Prelude himself, who simply used the invasion as a cover for his plans and a potential 'mercy kill' for humanity. After Tech and Moranna stopped time during the invasion, he showed up and started time flowing again, easily defeating the two. They were saved by the arrival of Dethrouge, who destroyed Prelude's body and sent his mana form flying. After reconstructing a body, Prelude traveled to the south pole to summon the Anti-Life Entity. In ''Forever To Say Goodbye: Part 2'', Prelude succeeded in summoning the Anti-Life Entity, but was finally defeated by Tech as GoluTide, who trapped his mana form in Dark Mana-infused ice and trapped him underneath the ice cap, where he will presumably remain until said ice cap melts. Tech 10: Star Spirit In ''Darkness, My Old Friend'', Prelude was released from the ice by a team of scientists conducting research at the South Pole, and began to make his way to Tech (now Isaac Logical) to learn what had happened. Theodore Logical attempted to stop him from entering the city as All☆Star, but was easily defeated. After finding Isaac and being filled in on Entity's death, he attempted to steal the SpecTrix in order to gain the power to take over the Entity's duty himself. He was thwarted by the arrival of Theo as All☆Star again, who managed to drag him to an unpopulated area to fight. After a short battle, Theo finally managed to bring Prelude down with Roundabout, putting Prelude's life in legitimate danger for the first time since his creation. Theo ultimately decided to let Prelude live, on the condition that he never returns to Earth. Prelude left the planet, and has not been heard of or seen since. Personality Prelude is calm, cold, and calculating, revealing as much as he needs to and only that much. His attitude during a fight is no different, using whatever leverage he has to his advantage, and taking the time to make a point more than anything if he has the upper hand. Abilities Prelude's abilities include: * Earth Contol * Dark Mana Control * Sharp Blades * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Strength * Regeneration (by restoring the body using earth and stone) * Self-Induced Evolution In his evolved state, he gains these abilities: * Energy Control * Near Indestructibility * Enhanced versions of his previous abilities. Magic Much in the same way Anodites can perform magic with their Mana Control, Prelude is able to perform magic with Dark Mana Control. The only real difference in execution of these abilities is that Prelude is usually able to perform magic without any sort of incantations, resulting in the actual names of these spells remaining unknown. His displayed spells include: Time Spells Spells related to the manipulation of time seem to be Prelude's main area of study, and while he does not use these spells often, their effects can be utterly devastating when applied in combat. * Evolution Inducement: This spell allows him to evolve his own DNA in a way that would normally take millions of years in a matter of seconds. * Meta-Temporal State: This spell allows Prelude to move during a Time Stop if he manages to activate it before the Time Stop begins. * Time Restart: This spell automatically overrides any Time Stop in progress, providing Prelude is under the effects of the former spell to cast it. * Time Stop: This spell allows Prelude to stop time. One limitation is that the spell does not stop light, as the user still needs to see during stopped time. Due to this, any light-based attacks created before the Time Stop occurs will continue toward their targets. Appearance Prelude's appearance is similar to that of most Animam Creari, though his unique status grants him several key differences. His shape is somewhat more jagged than most of his species, his mana is a bright red, and instead of the normal curvature of the Animam Creari's chest pattern, his torso takes on the appearance of a face, with two eyes on his chest and a large mouth below them. In his evolved form, he's about fifty feet tall and gains more faces. His brown patches disappear in favor of armored plating, and he sprouts two new arms made from Dark Mana. Trivia * Prelude was initially planned to be a normal Animam Creari seeking the capability to induce self-evolution. This idea was scrapped due to the unlikeliness of a normal Animam Creari actually doing that. * Prelude's evolution was planned before Golurth's, and his original evolutionary shape was used for Ultimate Golurth's design. * Prelude's Tarot is Judgement, which represents the end of the world or the final battle. Actions are weighted, plots reach their conclusion, secrets are revealed, and it's time to see if it will all end up for the best or not. He shares this Tarot with his creator, the Anti-Life Entity. Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Villains in Tech 10 Category:Villains Category:Multiple Form Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Earth-83 Category:Tech 10 Aliens